1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to devices for two wheeled vehicles commonly referred to as cycles, and in particular to a device for locking the wheels of cycle type vehicles for storage and maintenance.
2. Description of the prior art
There are a variety of bicycle racks currently on the market which require that the front wheel be removed in order to secure the bicycle to the rack. One of the disadvantages associated with removing the wheel is where to store it when it is removed and the bothersome task of removing and reinstalling the wheel particularly after a long ride. The invention provides means for securing particularly the front wheel of a motorcycle or bicycle for transportation storage and maintenance. The invention will work equally as well on the rear wheel of the cycle if appropriately positioned. The invention works independently or in cooperation with a bike stand or rack.
Due to the age of the bicycle related art there is a substantial accumulation of information relating to bicycle racks. A brief review of that art, none of which anticipates the claimed invention, is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,042 issued Dec. 8, 1992 to Ching who shows a bicycle rack that is adapted to attach to the rear of a motor vehicle. U.S. Design Patent No. Des. 328,585 issued Aug. 11, 1992 to La Casse for a vehicle mounted bicycle rack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,233 issued Jun. 1, 1993 to Baldeck who discloses a bicycle carrier for vehicles that involves the use of straps for strapping the wheel to the front or rear bumper and another strap arrangement for holding the bicycle frame on the vehicle. Another vehicle mounted carrier is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,105 issue Jun. 15, 1993 to Kravitz, as is U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,606 issued Jul. 20, 1993 to Hickson.